Amnesia
by pixi-chiqui
Summary: Zetsu pierde la memoria y Madara le intentará ayudar a recuperarla. MADAZETSU MadaraXzetsu


**Notas del fanfic:**

Bueno, aquí traigo otro Madazetsu.

Publicidad:

Por favor, si les gusta esta pareja pasense por el fic de mi amiga, Reviviendo a los Akatsuki, que hay, madazetsu, kakuhidan, sasodei, kisaita, zabuhaku, sasunaru, yamasi, un poco de gaalee, insinuación del kakairu en un cap...

Y también por el mío, aunque solo haya sasunaru, Gaalee y Kisaita, pronto pondré más XD

Si te gusta el madazetsu y el yamasai, te amo! y si además te gusta el sasunaru, gaalee, sasodei, kakuhidan, zabuhaku, kisaita, kakairu... ¡ COÑO, ERES MI DOBLE XD!

**DISCLAIMER: **Bueno ya que a mi querida Amiga se le olvido escribir el Disclaimer en su historia, lo haré yo por ella, los personajes no la pertenecen.

- " Tanto tiempo ha pasado, y sigues tan hermoso, Zetsu... , ya han pasado 7 meses "- pensaba un moreno detrás de una pared observando a un hombre bicolor que estaba haciendo jardinería- " ¿ Por qué me oculto?, yo soy Uchiha Madare, no tengo por qué ocultarme para hacer nada, entonces... ¿ por qué no soy capaz de acercarme a él y tener una nueva oportunidad ? Zetsu... "

***** 7 MESES ATRÁS *****

Uchiha Madara y Zetsu eran una pareja más de Akatsuki, aunque no tan apegada y cariñosa, sólo lo eran cuando estaban en la cama, aún así, fuesen a donde fuesen, sus manos estaban entrelazadas. El hombre bicolor siempre le preguntaba con una sonrisa burlona que cuánto le quería, a lo que la respuesta por parte del Uchiha siempre era " de aquí hasta Neptuno ( digo yo que sabrán los planetas ), mi querido Zuzu " y después siempre se daban un beso de la forma más hermosa y deliciosa.

Así eran todos los días, pero un día, Madara tuvo que hacer una misión un tanto peligrosa, por lo tanto el menor se negó a dejar que fuera él solo. Si tenía que ir porque sí, él mismo le acompañaría, quisiese o no.

- Zetsu... por favor, no me quiero arriesgar a perderte.

- ¿ Y te crees que yo sí ?- preguntaba el bitono con lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas mientras la ocultaba con las manos. Intentaba no caer rendido al suelo delante de Madara, sería patético y una muestra de debilidad, pero que se le iba a hacer, Madara era su debilidad desde siempre, desde que le vio.

- ¡ Te dije qué no, y por favor, no llores que si no voy yo !.

- " Iré contigo quieras o no Madara, no permitiré que te pase nada, aunque de verdad no te vaya a pasar ".

- Zetsu...- decía el Madara mientras cogía de la barbilla al bicolor para besarle la cabeza, seguida de los párpados, y finalizando en los suaves y lindos labios de Zetsu- te quiero, no quiero que te pase nada. Ahora por favor, abrázame antes de que alga algo malo.

- ¿ Por... por qué ?

- Porque los muy hijos de**** de tus compañeros nos están espiando.

- ¡No es verdad !- se oía detrás de la puerta del cuarto. Era la voz de Hidan.

- El inmortal tiene razón, sólo contemplábamos de una forma sigilosa la puerta de vuestro cuarto, dando la casualidad de que la parte que más nos interesaba estaba justo al lado del rinconcito por el que se os podía ver.

- Zetsu... cógeme ya, esto es el colmo. ¡ La paciencia tiene un límite y yo tengo poco aguante !.

Después de la pelea entre Madara y los demás Akatsuki, se preparó para salir a hacer la misión. Se fue a la entrada de la guarida seguido por su Zuzu y le abrazó fuerte y posesivamente. Se separaron un poco y se besaron. ¡ Sus bocas encajaban tan jodidamente bien ! ( perdón, pero necesitaba decirlo XD ).

Madara volvió a besar a Zetsu y le susurró : " Volveré, tranquilo ".

El hombre bicolor esperó a que el mayor se alejara lo suficiente y cogió el hatillo que tenía preparado. Se lo colocó a la espalda y sonrió.

- No te escaparás de mí tan fácilmente, Madara.

Dicho esto le siguió durante días y noches, sin que el otro se diera cuenta. Una tarde, mientras Zetsu perseguía a Madara, un equipo de 5 ninjas de la villa de la roca aparecieron y rodearon en un instante a Madara, que en estos instantes era Toni, y todos se callaron. Zetsu se escondió detrás de una roca mientras observaba como los seis ninjas se peleaban.

- Madara... ten cuidado.

En un golpe, el mayor derrumbó a dos de sus enemigos, pero... ¿ por qué sólo quedaban otros dos para pelear ?, ¿ dónde estaba el tercero ?.

-¡ Ay, eso duele !, ¡ suéltame !.

Un momento, esa voz... no, no podía ser...

- Zetsu... ¿ qué haces aquí - preguntaba Madara mientras giraba en dirección hacia el bicolor, en estos momentos, atrapado por un ninja de lo más cabrón.

- ¡ MADARA, CUIDADO, AGÁCHATE !- gritaba el hombre planta.

Demasiado tarde, un puñetazo había derrumbado a Madara, que ahora estaba en el suelo fuertemente agarrado de pies y manos mientras que su máscara había salido volando por los aires. Se intentó escabullir de los hombres que estaban chafando el intento de salvar a su Zetsu de las garras de esos.

- ¡A , a , a !- decía el ninja cuyo brazo derecho ataría con fuerza a Zetsu hacia él, mientras que su mano izquierda, que agarraba un kunai, y estaba colocado en la garganta del hombre planta, el cual soltaba lágrimas y se mordía el labio- intenta escapar y mataré al que parece ser tu debilidad.

- Zetsu...

- Ma...Madara, ¡ no lo hagas !, ¡ no dejes que te maten por mí !.

Se podía contemplar como el moreno apretaba dientes y puños. Con un gruñido aceptó el trato mientras el capitán de la tropa de los ninjas de la roca sonreía maliciosamente .

- Esposadle, mientras tanto yo me encargaré de este aloe vera tan lindo- y dicho esto lamió el cuello de Zetsu mientras este apretaba los ojos con fuerza intentando imaginar que el que le hacía eso no era otro más que su Madara; que este a su vez gritó:

- ¡ NO LE TOQUES, TEME !- enunciaba eufórico mientras se soltaba del agarre de sus anteriores contrincantes y a la vez les tiraba al suelo dejándoles inconscientes.

El capitán del escuadrón soltó de una forma muy brusca a Zetsu, haciendo que la cabeza delicada de este chocara contra la roca que detrás de ellos estaba situada y le hiciera una brecha.

-¡ ZETSU ! HIJO DE ****, MORIRÁS !

- Venga, ven a por mí.

Ambos se abalanzaron a por su contrincante y comenzaron a pelear. Un tiempo largo después se veía a Madara cansado y con una respiración irregular. Sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre y su cuerpo casi no se sostenía. Se dirigió hacia el inconsciente hombre planta. Le acarició la cabeza y comprobó que tenía una brecha.

- Zetsu... por favor, háblame- pedía el mayor. Suerte que en esos instantes empezó a llover, así ocultaría sus lágrimas. Cogió en brazos a Zetsu y le besó en los labios mientras se lo llevaba corriendo a la villa más cercana para que le tratasen.

Cuando ya fue tratado, a Madara le dieron la noticia de que el joven tenía amnesia y que tenía que ser tratada, por supuesto, Madara no podía estar allí, ya que ni era médico ni era paciente.

- ¿ Me está diciendo que le tengo que dejar ?

- Exactamente.

- Otra pregunta, ¿ usted es gilipollas ?

- ¿ Perdone ?.

- Ya me ha oído, ¿ lo es si o no ?.

- Señor, será mejor que se valla, por el bien del paciente.

- ¡ Y un cuerno !, ¿ tú lo que quieres es violarle porque está bueno!

- Por favor, lárguese, por el paciente.

Madara gruñó y pensó en que su actitud era un tanto egoísta.

- " Él... él se merece una vida nueva y mejor "- pensó. Suspiró y aceptó a irse.

Los días pasaban y pasaban, y Madara no aguantaba estar sin Zetsu, así que decidió ir espiándole poco a poco para saber cómo iba en el sanatorio. Y así pasaron siete meses.

***** AHORA *****

- " Zuzu... parece que llevas una vida mejor que cuando estabas conmigo "_ este pensamiento le sacó una sonrisa triste al mayor. Se giró y se puso de espaldas contra la pared y a su vez se dejaba caer al suelo y ocultaba su cara entre sus rodillas. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar- Zetsu...

- ¿ Me llamaba ?- dijo una voz dulce. El mayor alzó la cabeza y vio que ahí estaba esa hermosa planta a la que tanto amaba con una gran sonrisa mientras le tendía un pañuelo para las lágrimas. El mayor lo cogió con un "ariggatto " y se limpió los ojos, luego, disimuladamente olió el pañuelo. Tenía olor a Zetsu, ese delicioso olor.

- Perdone la pregunta pero... ¿ cómo sabe mi nombre ?

- ¿ Eh ?, etto... bueno, yo...

- Gomen, tal vez le conozco pero... yo perdí la memoria y no recuerdo nada de mi pasado. Lo siento si se sintió ofendido- decía el aloe vera cabizbajo y con la mirada triste.

- Zetsu...

- En fin, ya que ha venido tal vez querrá tomar un té, ¿ no ?.

- Ha...Hai.

Madara se levantó y se fue con Zetsu andando para el salón de su habitación. Cuando llegaron se sentaron uno en frente del otro. Zetsu le sirvió, siempre con una sonrisa, el té que él mismo había preparado.

- Por cierto, ¿ cómo se llama ?

Madara sonrió un poco triste.

- Mi nombre es Uchiha Madare.

- Mmmmm... me suena el nombre, tal vez recuerde pronto algo, pero le pediré que me ayude- decía mientras su sonrisa seguía permanente.

- Esta bien, ¿ qué quieres saber ?- preguntaba el moreno mientras daba un sorbo al delicioso té.

- Bueno... ¿ qué tipo de relación teníamos ?.

Madara escupió el té como un proyectil mientras su cara mostraba una sorpresa.

- ¿ Está bien ?.

- Si, si- afirmaba el mayor mientras se limpiaba la boca y se sonrojaba- pues verás Zetsu, tú y yo teníamos... una relación... un tanto... especial.

- ¿ A qué se refiere ?.

Madara de repente se convirtió en un hombre de piel roja. Hablar de la relación que tenía con Zetsu siempre le recordaba al sexo que tenía con él.

- Zetsu... tú... éramos... no-novios- susurraba Madara.

- Perdone Madara-sama, pero no le entendí.

- No-Novios.

Zetsu se sonrojó y dio un sorbo al té.

Miró a Madara y sonrió.

- Me alegro- decía.

- ¿ Y eso ?.

- Parece una buena persona y además eres una persona que está muy buena.

- Si tú recordases...

- Exacto... Si yo recordase...

- Gomen.

- ¿Por... ?

- Por lo que he dicho.

- No importa Madara-sama, pero... le querría pedir que me haga vivir las mismas experiencias que vivimos tiempo atrás, para recordar.

Madara se volvió a atragantar con la bebida.

- ¿ qué... Qué dijiste ?.

- ¿ Podría ser mi novio para ayudarme a recordar la memoria, onegai ?.

- " Esa sonrisa..." Zetsu, ¿ tú sabes lo qué hacíamos ?.

- Supongo que salíamos de paseo, cenábamos juntos, nos besábamos, dormíamos juntos...

- Ojala hubiese sido así.

-¿ Y eso ?.

- El trabajo no nos dejaba.

- ¡ Es verdad !, ¿ en qué trabajaba ?.

- Zetsu... eso... olvídalo...

- Onegai, me dijo que me ayudaría- suplicaba el joven mientras se aferraba al brazo del mayor y le miraba con ojos suplicantes.

- Ze...Zetsu... eso... no te gustará.

- ¡ Quiero saberlo !, por favor, forma parte de mi pasado.

- Ufff... Está bien. Tú y yo trabajábamos en Akatsuki, es una asociación...

- ¿ En... En serio trabajaba en Akatsuki, la tropa de asesinos ?.

- Hai, te dije que no te gustaría.

- No... No importa... estoy contento, recuerdo un poquito, los compañeros, el lugar...

- Zetsu...

- Madara- sama, usted... ¿ me podría besar ?.

Si Madara ya estaba rojo, pasó a estar más rojo.

- Pe... pero Zetsu, ¿ por qué ?.

- Onegai, solo un beso.

- " Pobre ingenuo, no sabe que llevo tanto tiempo de abstinencia que le violo enseguida si le beso. Pero esa carita suplicante..." Ufff... Está bien, pero solo un beso.

- Ariggatto, Madara-sama.

Zetsu se puso de rodillas delante del mayor y dejó el cuerpo muerto. Madara lentamente, empezó a acercarse a él. Con su mano derecha rozó los suaves labios que tanto tiempo hacía que los deseaba. Le abrió la boca y entrecerró los ojos mientras la cabeza iba siendo dirigida hacia los hermosos labios del joven. Zetsu estaba completamente rojo, sentía que ese hombre era realmente lindo, se enamoró de él desde el principio. Los labios encajaron con un beso tierno mientras las lenguas danzaban, ¡ otra vez esa jodida perfección de encajamiento !, pero una fuerza superior a las de ambos, hizo que Zetsu acabase e el suelo tumbado y Madara sobre él. Poco a poco y dulcemente los dos acabaron desnudos. Esa piel que tanto deseaba tocar Madara estos siete mese por fin la tenía ahí, tan delicada, suave, hermosa y sin marcar.

- Ma...Madara-sama, onegai, hagámoslo.

Madara tragó saliva y besó al hombre bicolor.

- De acuerdo.

***** RATO DESPUÉS *****

Madara estaba tumbado en el suelo de la habitación con un brazo a través de su cabeza y otro rodeándola cintura del joven al que acababa de profanar. Este, tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del mayor mientras oía su corazón.

- Ariggatto, Madara-sama, por desgracia, no pude recordar mucho de usted.

- No importa Zuzu, lo importante es que estás otra vez conmigo, y no te dejaré jamás.

Zetsu abrió los ojos enormemente. Miró a Madara y lo besó.

- ¿ Qué pasa ?

- Madara, te amo tanto... al fin recordé todo sobre ti, gracias a que me llamaste Zuzu.

-Yo también te amo Zuzu, por y para siempre

**FIN **


End file.
